A Phantom Detective
by Kitsune-001
Summary: Unknown creatures threaten Amity Park and something is going on in the Spirit World. Is it possible the two events are linked? Can Team Phantom and Team Urameshi figure this out or is the end of the Human World? No PP and after Chapter Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Yu Yu Hakusho. The rights to Danny Phantom go to Butch Harman and Nickelodeon. Yu Yu Hakusho goes to ****Yoshihiro Togashi****. This story is just for fun and I make no profit off of it.**

Chapter 1

**Amity Park, IL, U.S.A.**

A boy with snow white hair and bright almost glowing green eyes floated high above the city of Amity Park. He sighed, "It sure is quiet tonight. It's almost too quiet." He ran a hand through his messy hair. As he thought about his day. He'd had only one detention that day. He'd gotten that one for being late to Mr. Lancer's first period English class. He'd ran into Johnny 13 and Shadow on his way to school. That fight had lasted until the class was almost over. Why couldn't he and Kitty just stop fighting? He'd rushed into class with only ten minutes until class ended. That was the only time he had to go ghost the entire school day. That stuck him as odd. He went home after detention with Mr. Lancer and was able to get his homework done for once before dinner without any interruptions from ghosts. The green eyed boy was just about to go to bed early for once when his ghost sense when off. He phased through his bedroom was to find that the ghost that stopped him from retiring to bed was just the Box Ghost. He found himself worried. Normally by this time of night, his ghost sense had gone off a total of ten to twelve times. It had only gone off a total of three time the entire day. "I wonder if Vlad is up to something. It is _never _this quiet." He said to himself. Normally he would have gone back home and sleep until his ghost sense went off, but something was telling him to stay out on patrol. He'd not even bothered to call his friends. He looked down again, saw something tall out of the corner of his eye; he blinked as he took in its color. Was that purple he was seeing. He flew down to take a closer look, but instantly regretted it as he was assaulted by the worse smell he'd ever encountered. 'Damn, that smells worse that my dad's shoes. What the hell is that?" He watched and followed it at a height that didn't allow him to smell the creature. He tilted his head in confusion as the creature entered what he knew was an abandoned building. "What in the hell could that thing be doing in there?" He thought scratching the top of his head.

**Tokyo, Japan**

Yuskue Urameshi lounged on the roof of his school. He was skipping class, but he could care less. He just wanted the day to end. He was only here at school because his friend Keiko Yukimura had forcibly dragged him to school. He yawned and proceeded to fall asleep on the roof. He was forcibly awakened yet again by Keiko. "Yusuke! What are you doing up here! You know we have class right now!" she yelled at him.

"Geeze pipe down Keiko. I hear ya. I hear ya." Yusuke responded, not even opening his eyes.

"Yusuke, you can afford to miss anymore classes." Keiko told him.

"Eh. Tell it to someone who cares Keiko." Yusuke told her trying to fall back asleep.

Keiko noticed this and proceeded to slap her sluggish friend awake, "Yusuke! If you don't wake up right now you won't graduate!"

"Oi! Crazy girl. I'm awake!" Yusuke jumped up at the attack.

Keiko grabbed his wrist and proceeded to drag him down of the roof and back into the school. Yuskuke grumbled as he was dragged back to his classroom. "I see Yukimura finally managed to drag your ass back to class Urameshi." A red-haired boy said to Yusuke.

"Shut your trap Kuwabara." Yusuke glared at the boy who just laughed in response.

*p*

A few hours later found the two boys out of school. The two went their separate ways. Yusuke to the arcade and Kuwabara to his house. He'd been studying more and more ever since that incident back when he had to have a passing score on a test. He discovered that he could actually do well when he applied himself. Later that night he had fallen asleep on his homework. He was woken up by meowing at his window. Kuwabara immediately began looking for the source of the noise. Believing it to be a cat in distress. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" he called. Completely unaware of the giggling girl floating on an oar our side his window, "Kuwabara over here," the girl called after she had enough of laughing at the red-haired boy.

"Botan! What are you doing here?" he asked

"Silly, I came to get you for a mission. I already found Yusuke. You're the last one for me to collect today." She blue haired ferry girl told him.

"Mission? I was under the impression that Koenma was giving us a break." Kuwabara said.

"Um…something came up?" Botan replied, "Just come on. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

**Amity Park, IL, U.S.A.**

"It was like nine feet tall and dark purple and it had about five horns and smelled worse than anything I have _ever_ smelled." A boy told his friends at their lunch table.

"Danny it was probably just a ghost." A boy holding a PDA told the boy that saw the creature.

"Wouldn't have your ghost sense gone off then Danny?" a girl in solid back replied.

"That's the thing," Danny said leaning on his hand, "it never went off. So what could that thing have been?"

"I dunno Danny." The guy with the PDA responded.

"Can't you find anything of the PDA of yours Tucker?" the girl in black said.

"I'm trying Sam. I really am. All I'm finding with Danny's description are ogres or demons. Neither of which Amity has ever had any problems with." Tucker said still fiddling with his PDA.

"Demons? Seriously Tucker?" Sam said with a roll of her eyes.

" Yep. Tall dark and smelly was more than likely a demon." Tucker said pushing his glasses back up.

Danny sighed, "First ghosts, now demons? What next?"

"Don't say that Danny! We never know what may show up next." Tucker clutched his PDA to him.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Tucker stop being a baby. I doubt anything else will show up."

Tucker whispered, "That's what they say in all the horror movies remember!"

Danny and Sam both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Guys it's not funny." Tucker whined.

Danny and Sam both burst into laughter again. This time they stopped laughing when Danny's ghost sense interrupted their lunch. Danny sighed as he ducked under the table, "I guess it's to much to hope for a day like yesterday, huh. Goin' Ghost!"

Danny Phantom emerged from where Danny Fenton had been previously. Sam and Tucker nodded to each other and followed their friend outside. "Wonder who it is this time?" Tucker asked his goth friend.

"We'll find out." was her response. They ran out side to find their friend nowhere to be found.

"Where in the hell could he be?" Tucker asked.

Sam shrugged in response.

"Miss Manson! Mr. Foley! What are the two of you doing out there! Get inside immediately!" A teacher yelled at the two of them from the school. The two teens sighed they knew they couldn't get away from the school now.

*p*

'Where on earth is the ghost.' Danny thought as he scoured the sky for the spirit that triggered his ghost sense. 'Okay. So, it's not Skulker. He'd already have pounced on me. Box Ghost would have already have shot at me with boxes or yelled beware. Technus would have already made his presence known. Walker hasn't been here for a while, but for some reason I doubt it. Vlad would have been waiting for me.' Danny scratched his head, 'So what gives?' He spent the rest of the day in the sky looking for the elusive ghost.

**End Chapter 1**

**AN: Alright I'm thinking of ending it here. Mainly cause I need to figure some stuff out. But what do you guys think of it so far? This is only my first DP fanfic so I'm hoping I got the characters correctly. It has also been a while since I wrote a YYH fanfic so let me know. The next Chapter should be up soon. This plot bunny is still kicking. Sorry first chapter is so short. Till next time, ta. Read and Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for full disclaimer. I don't own YYH or DP.**

Chapter 2

**Reikai**

Yusuke Urameshi fidgeted in the office of his one time employer, Koenma, "The toddler had better have a very good reason to drag us here this time of night and not even show up!" the black haired teen complained.

A red head with long hair answered Yusuke's complaint, "He must have a very good reason for running late Yusuke," the addressed teen kept his mouth shut, but he did roll his eyes, "but it is curious that he is not here."

"You and your blasted curiosity fox." A figure in solid black spoke form the corner where he seemed to be asleep.

"I have to agree with Kurama, though," Kuwabara said from his position near Yusuke, "Normally Koenma's here when we get here."

The doors swung open and in walked the person that they were talking about, "Very astute observation Kuwabara."

The four members of the Reikai Tantei raised an eyebrow that the teenager Koenma's appearance, only Yusuke spoke, "Hey pacifier breath, what's with the look?"

Koenma sat down at his desk and gestured for the four members of his team to come closer, "I'm sure you are all curious as to why I had you summoned here. Especially after my father made it clear that the team had been disbanded," Koenma waited for the recognition that they heard him before continuing, "I'll get to that soon. Yusuke refrain from interrupting me. It took a lot of convincing my father to let me put the team together again. Interrupt me and you'll regret it."

Yusuke replied to the spirit prince, "Sure, sure what ever."

Koenma glared slightly at Yusuke's response, "As I was saying, it has come to my attention that there is a demon that is in the process of trying to invade and take over the Nigenkai. Now this mission is not like the one's that I have sent you out on before where it was a simple as locate the villain, dispatch, or capture him. The demon we have reason to believe is hiding among the population of a human town approximately seven thousand miles from Japan. We do not know what this demon is capable of or even his name. All we have to go on is a supposed plot. Your primary goal on this mission is to first find out what the plot is and then report back to me. We'll go from there. Questions?"

"Where will we be going?" Kurama asked.

"Amity Park. It's a town in the state of Illinois. Which is in the Unites States of America."

*P*

**Amity Park, IL, U.S.A.**

It was later that night when Danny's ghost sense went off again, "Sam, Tuck it went off again." He spoke into the Fenton Phones.

"Think anything will actually show up?" Sam asked the halfa from her scooter.

"Yeah, if there isn't anything that would make this the sixteenth time it has gone off without a ghost around." Tucker said from his own scooter.

Danny looked around and just barely missed being hit by a burst of missiles, "Ah Skulker. And here I was starting wonder if my ghost sense was broken." He half growled, his fists beginning to glow green.

Skulker smirked, "I will have your pelt on my wall, whelp."

"That's still gross Skulker." The energy filling his hands grew brighter, "Can't you be more original?"

Skulker shot a blast at him. The teen dodged it and sent back two of his own blasts. One of the lime green blasts hit home and sent the hunter through a nearby billboard. Skulker flew back up, "Nice hit Whelp," he growled and fired a larger blast toward the teen's right side with a smirk he watched as the teen dodged right into where his blast was headed. The teen noticed to late and it hit home, "but you've gotten predictable."

The teen recovered from the blast that had knocked him back several feet, "So have you Skulker. I've almost gotten used to those larger blasts of yours." He responded as he let his eyes and hands start glowing a bright blue. He fired the energy quickly at the large gun on Skulker's back. The gun froze and promptly shattered.

"Damn you Whelp, that we new!" Skulker began to charge a smaller gun on his wrist as the teen pulled out a device that looked similar to a thermos.

"The only thing that'll ever be new is-" the teen caught something out of the corner of his eye that shocked him, "that I'm offering you a truce Skulker."

Skulker raised an eyebrow, "Whatever for Whelp."

"Sam, Tuck. Take cover somewhere please. I see that thing from last night," Danny told his two friends, to Skulker he pointed at the tall, purple creature that he observed last night, ""Is _that_ enough of a reason for you." He told Skulker as he saw three more similar looking creatures join the other one.

"What the hell are those things?" Skulker asked lowing his arm

"No idea. I saw that one last night." Danny replied to Skulker

"Danny, are these the things you saw last night?" came Sam's voice over the phones.

"Yes, Sam. Theses aren't ghosts. Get yourself and Tucker to safety. I'm starting to agree with Tucker's theory." The ghost teen told Sam.

"I'm with Danny, Sam. Let's go do some research on these things. Danny you get yourself to safety." the blue-eyed teen told his friend in the air.

"Fine Tucker, Danny. I still can't believe you called truce with Skulker. Keep an eye on your back. I don't trust him." Sam grumbled not happy that she was being told to essentially hide. The only reason she even listened to her two friends was that she was sure her halfa friend would have just over-shadowed her to get her to safety. It wouldn't have been the first time. She turned on her heel and promptly marched off, with Tucker close behind her shaking his head.

Danny winced at her tone Saturday would not be pleasant. Skulker laughed at him, "Trouble in paradise whelp?"

Danny glared at him, "I just want to figure out what the hell these things are."

Like Danny did last night Skulker flew down to get a better look and promptly gagged, "What is that smell?"

"Like it Skulker? I call it Eau de Decay. I think the stink is coming off of big purple there." Danny pointed at the purple creature that appeared to now be oozing some kind of puss that he was sure was poison.

"What are they doing down there?" the mecha ghost wonder aloud.

"What ever it is I think more are coming." was the white haired ghost's response

Before the two ghosts' eyes, the big purple one began to open what the two recognized as a portal of some sort. As the portal began to open Danny and Skulker were brought to earth by a stench unlike the two of them had ever smelled before. If one were to ask Danny later what it smelled like he would describe it like the very pits of hell had opened up and mixed its sent with that of the sewers that lay beneath him. Skulker like Danny was not immune to the stench. He two would describe it as the worst smell he had smelled in both his life and his after life. As the two ghosts were regaining their feet the halfa groaned, "I gotta a bad feeling about this." It seemed as if the creatures knew they were being watched, but they chose to ignore the audience.

"Hm. As do I whelp. That doesn't look like anything in this world or the Ghost Zone," the hunter replied to his usual prey.

"I'm suddenly very glad that I sent Sam and Tucker home. If that smell grounded us, I'd hate to see what it would have done to two humans." Danny groaned trying to get rid of the smell, when he felt a cold metal hand land on his shoulder. He glared at the owner of the hand, "Skulker I-"

He was interrupted by the feeling of turning invisible against his will and Skulker's voice near his ear, the ghost's cold breath tickled his neck, "Quiet whelp. Unless you wish to give away or position to those creatures I suggest that you shut your mouth and turn intangible. Plasmius will not be happy with me if anything happens to you."

Danny shot him a glare, but did as told. One look at the creatures confirmed that yes that would be a very wise idea. Where there was once only three of the creatures there were now several and their numbers were growing. Danny could see a dark almost blood red sky with dark storm clouds beyond the portal's opening. The portal kept spewing more and more of these creatures. Danny noticed with growing dread that even Skulker seemed to be fazed by this, "Whelp, I'm going back to the Ghost Zone. I feel the need to look into this further. Expect less attacks. The ones that do show up may even be willing to offer an alliance once I tell them of this. If I were you I would inform Plasmius of this." Skulker removed his hand from Danny's shoulder.

The halfa nodded his thoughts currently elsewhere. "Whelp? Were you even listening?" At no response from his prey the hunter Skulker frowned, "Whelp. I'm taking you to Plasmius, myself if you don't snap out of it." The halfa was still lost in his thoughts. "Alright that's it. Come whelp." The half-ghost heard. His thoughts still on what lay beyond that portal and he didn't even notice himself start walking toward it until the cold hand returned to his shoulder and her felt himself get dragged up and away from the portal to what he believed to be hell. The stench coming from the gaping hole fit, as did the atmosphere around the hole. Dark, dank, and depressing didn't even begin to cover the feeling of dread. He had been dragged about five hundred feet away from that place when he came to his senses again.

"Skulker? What the hell?"

"I already told you whelp. I'm taking you to Plasmius so you can inform him of what's going on. I'm using his portal to get back to the ghost zone to looking to these creatures and inform everyone of what's going on," the hunter answered the halfa, "and before you say that he must be behind it, let me be the first to tell you that he isn't."

Danny sorted, "Sure, what ever you say Skulker."

Skulker shook his head and phased them both into his employer's home. This was going to be fun to tell Plasmius.

*p*

Botan brought the four members of the Reikai Tantei to the town of Amity Park the next morning. "I'm going to stick around here boys. Lord Koenma wants me to play messenger girl for him. I'm supposed to go find a place for us to stay. You guys do some looking around and I'll come and find you when I find a place." With that the blue hair girl summoned her oar and promptly flew off. The four Tantei looked at each other and began walking down the nearly empty street that as usual didn't even notice the disturbance. "Guys," Kuwabara spoke up, "Something is up with this town."

"I see you noticed Kuwabara," Kurama replied, "It seems like a portal to the Makai was in this spot last night."

"Fox, I don't think that's what the baka meant." Hiei spoke.

"There's more than just demons in this town." Kuwabara replied looking around.

"I say we try to find more out so we can get back. This entire town feels off. Kuwabara is correct." Yusuke yawned.

The mentioned Tantei suddenly shivered, "Guys there's a-" he started but was interrupted by a shot of "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost I have power over all containers cardboard and square. And bubble wrap."

All four Tantei blinked at the floating blue man wearing overalls. When they heard a second voice, "Seriously Boxy how do you keep getting out of the Ghost Zone?" the four looked behind then and saw what appeared to be a teenage ghost with white hair and bright nearly glowing green eyes.

"The hell is going on?" Yusuke muttered to Kurama in Japanese.

"I take it these are ghosts. I did a little research after I got through packing. Apparently Amity Park is the most 'haunted' town in the States." The red-haired teen replied.

"I thought ghosts couldn't last long outside their physical bodies." Was the sensitive teen's remark.

"Well that is far from the truth seeing as there are two ghosts that are still intact." The fire demon observed.

The four continued their quiet conversation completely unaware of the fact that the fight had ended a while ago. The ghost in question floated in the air behind the four whispering Japanese teens. The ghost teen shook his head; "You do know that in this town it's generally a very bad idea to stick around during a ghost fight. I mean yeah it was just the Box Ghost, but still."

Kuwabara found his voice first, "Ghost fight?"

"Welcome to Amity Park. The most haunted town in the United States, if not the world." The teen in the air replied.

"Does this happen often?" was the next question, this time from Yusuke.

"More than you'd know," he held up what appeared to be a soup thermos, "this one especially likes to bother me. If you'll excuse me I'd better go." With that, the ghost teen vanished in front of their eyes.

"That was weird." Yusuke said his hand subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was not a ghost." The shortest one of the four spoke up.

"But he wasn't a demon either." Kurama added.

"But what else could he have been? Floating in the air and disappearing like that?" Kuwabara asked as the group started to move down the street.

"I have a feeling that we'll see that ghost or what ever it is soon." Yusuke said with a yawn.

"I have to agree with you there detective." Hiei replied.

"Guys! I found a place! And it was surprisingly cheap, but who cares I found a place to rent while we're here!" Botan cheered as she flew toward the four.

**AN: I figure that Kurama and Hiei being in my mind full demons can smell the fact that Danny isn't quite full ghost and it is confusing the both of them. Neither of them can quite make out what he is. **


End file.
